new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Obsidian Pie
Entrance - Out from the Basement Minkie emerges from the basement door, entering the battle. Special Moves Neutral B - Torture Chamber Minkie sets down a Torture Table, acting as a command grab trap to those who are close, staying on stage for 5 seconds. Opponents will stay on the table longer depending on how low their damage is. (Less damage means more time, as the “secret ingredient” has to be fresh.) Minkie can move freely, and while the opponent can button mash out, it’s not as effective as getting out of a grab. Any attacks, with the exception of a few, can make the opponent come out of the table. Pressing B near the table will make Minkie stab the opponent with a knife, which does light damage. Holding B makes her strap a helmet onto the opponent, which stays on them for makes them not take knockback for an interval, though they still will take damage. After the interval is up, the opponent will be stunned based on how much damage they took while the helmet was on them. (0.75 seconds for every 5 seconds.) If nothing happens to them while the stun is active, the opponent will take knockback from the attack that did the most knockback to them while the helmet was on them, with some extra added onto it. The helmet has a cooldown of 8 seconds, while the table has a cooldown of 4 seconds. Side B - Adrenaline Syringe Minkie throws a syringe filled with adrenaline at the opponent. The syringe itself does 1%, but the poison that comes from it does 10%, and the opponent is given a speed boost. By getting closer to the opponent, the poison damage will now do 15%. On the Torture Table, all opponents will get the close up varient, but the speed effect will be lessened. Up B - Hook and Wire Minkie grapples the opponent with a wire and hook. While an opponent is being grappled, pressing B adds more hooks. You can at up to three hooks at a time, each dealing 5%. Using this can also bring opponents to the Torture Table. On the Torture Table, you’ll automatically throw the opponent upward, useful for combo starters. In the air, Minkie will grab at the air, launching her upward. Down B - Bucket of Organs Minkie utilizes the Pie Sisters’ Organ Bucket. On its own, Minkie will just throw blood onto the opponent, lessening their attack damage slightly. Missing makes it a slip trap. By damaging opponents, you can fill up a meter on your HUD that gives Minkie different levels of organs she can use at the opponent. Using the Torture Table makes you fill up the bucket faster. (3 stabs on the table vs. 33% on the battlefield.) You can access the levels by charging the attack. The organs go as follows: *Level 1 Liver - A bouncy projectile that does moderate damage. Leaves puddles as it bounces. (Only two at a time.) *Level 2 Heart - The most powerful of the trio. Pops opponents into the air and leaves larger puddles. Large puddles can coexist with smaller ones, and like the liver, two can exist at a time. *Level 3 Brain - The slowest and weakest. Does not leave blood, but follows the opponent around for 5 seconds. Final Smash - Baking Time The lights turn on and off, the opponent with the least damage now strapped to the Torture Table. The remaining opponents will be strapped to lead balls on chains, and any attempt to approach Minkie will be punished via Babs Seed or Derpy Hooves, who will guard Minkie. Minkie will hack away at the trapped opponent for a while, until finally, the lights flicker back on, the trapped opponent now a specialized cupcake that heals Minkie to 90%. If an opponent is already on the table when the FS is initiated, they’ll be the one on the chopping block. In 1V1’s the opponent will automatically be chosen, but Babs and Derpy will not be present during this time. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: “Eep!” KO Sound #2: “Oh my!” Star KO: "Ooh, Ooh, I don’t like this!" Screen KO: "Oh no...” Taunts Up Taunt: *Laughs insanley* Side Taunt: “STAY STILL!” (Stuns) Down Taunt: *Says “I want to have some time with you.”, then giggles* Victory Options & Lose Victory Pose #1- “I think I did pretty good on that.” Victory Pose #2- *Is looking down at first, but then quickly pops her head up, her facial expression now in an insane demeanor* Victory Pose #3- *Is holding a plate with a cupcake on it, based on the opponent she beat.* Losing Pose- *Standing angry* Category:My Little Pony Category:Creepypasta Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Reitanna Senshin Category:Grappler Category:Pressure Category:Female Category:Equestrian Category:Teenagers Category:Cults